


strain

by aelescribe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, old habits die hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelescribe/pseuds/aelescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how mad Lapis gets, Pearl just doesn't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a writing prompt from Tumblr: “You don’t have to protect me.”

Pearl is injured, but that doesn’t stop Lapis from giving her a hard punch to the shoulder. She flinches when Lapis grabs her shoulders, shaking her. “What were you  _thinking_?” she seethes. She’s far too angry to care about adding to the extensive list of Pearl’s wounds.

“I…” Pearl furrows her brow. She’s confused, now, uncertain of her actions. “I was protecting you.” What a ridiculous statement. Their fight against a corrupted Gem had gone from bad to worse, but Lapis was more than capable of handling herself. She was caught off guard when Pearl threw herself between Lapis and the enemy. 

They are both fine, now, and the Gem is ready for bubbling. But Lapis is still angry. “I’m not helpless, Pearl!” she yells. “Don’t you… don’t you understand? You…” She wipes away a few tears and tries to maintain a sense of composure. She starts to understand how hopeless she made Steven feel. “You don’t have to protect me.”

Pearl smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Her response seems mechanical, automatic, as if she’s already had this conversation many times. “Lapis, I  _want_  to protect you. You’re important to me.” Her words chill Lapis to the bone. How many times has she done this? 

“And  _you’re_  important to  _me_!” Lapis insists. Pearl ignores her and bubbles the Gem. When that’s finished, she takes Pearl’s hand. “Please. Don’t sacrifice yourself for me.” She receives a curt nod in reply, but they both know it’s an empty promise. The coldness that settles in Lapis’ stomach remains for a long while after they return home.


End file.
